


Space Movies are the worst (but you're kinda cute)

by MyUncreativeUserSorry



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Banter, First Kiss, Fluff, Mindless Fluff, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, They're cute, damitzkeefe is my creation and i love it, originally posted on tumbler, pink haired fitz, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyUncreativeUserSorry/pseuds/MyUncreativeUserSorry
Summary: The boys are having a sleepover (and maybe they let a few things slip)
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Keefe Sencen/Tam Song/Fitz Vacker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Space Movies are the worst (but you're kinda cute)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr: damitzkeefe human au, first kiss!! they're having a sleepover :)

The door slams open, prompting Keefe and Fitz to poke their heads out Keefe’s bedroom door. The sight of their favourite grinning redhead makes Keefe whoop,

“Now the party can really get started!” Fitz rolls his eyes, 

“You said the same thing when I showed up.” He points out.

“And when I did.” Tam adds from inside the room, Keefe groans.

“That’s because I thought you were Dex.” He says, as though it should be obvious.

“I’m the fun friend.” Dex jokes, dropping his bag outside the bedroom door and slipping inside.

“I thought Keefe was the fun friend.” Tam remarks, jostling slightly as Dex throws himself face down onto the bed. 

“We take turns, it’s exhausting work you know.” Keefe explains, Dex nods into a pillow. Tam grabs one of the loose pillows and pops Dex on the head with it. The younger boy scrambles up, sputtering. 

“No sleeping yet.” Tam reprimands with a teasing smirk, Dex frowns but obediently doesn’t lay back down. Instead he flips around and moves to sit up beside the other boy, leaning against the headboard. 

“I thought the entire point of this was to not sleep?” Keefe muses, 

“Does it count as sleeping if we eat ourselves into a food coma?” Dex offers, Keefe opens his mouth to respond but Fitz cuts him off, shoving him lightly and sending him tumbling onto the mattress.

Tam ignores his helpless squawking and scoffs at Dex. “Like you could ever fall into a food coma, I once saw you eat an entire pizza then join a soccer game.”

“You don’t have any proof!” Dex retorts, Fitz laughs quietly and hops up to sit on the end of the bed. They’d all been there when he’d done it so there was really no need for proof. He’s about to say as much when Keefe flops into his lap.

“Seriously?” He deadpans, Keefe just smiles innocently back up at him.

“Payback sucks, doesn’t it pretty boy?” 

Fitz thinks it’s a rather pathetic attempt at payback, in fact he rather enjoys it. He would never say as much though. Their friendship is crafted with a number of delicate lines that they can’t quite cross, and Fitz knows better than to push his luck. He simply enjoys the things he’s allowed to do, like carefully slip a hand into his hair and card his fingers through the soft blonde strands. 

In the background, Dex and Tams playful bickering continues.

“How about we eat the food instead of arguing about it?” Keefe states dryly, Dex brightens.

“Good idea!” He clambers off the bed and skies out the door, taking ahold of his bag.

Despite being at Keefe’s house, Dex is the designated snack person, as he always is. He simply has the uncanny ability to have the perfect spread, with something for everyone no matter the mood or occasion.

The only exception to the rule is when Fitz brings along something that he’s baked. None of them are foolish enough to turn down his pastries. This week, he has none to share though. Biana has commandeered the kitchen last night so their moms could teach her how to make custard bursts. So, the group are left with the ungodly amount of chips, candy, and other miscellaneous junk foods that Dex upends onto the covers.

“Whose turn is it to pick the movie?” He asks, tossing the now-empty bag behind him.

“Oh!” Fitz exclaims, scrambling up and nearly tumbling off the bed in his haste. “Mine! I’ve got the perfect movie.” He manages to make it to the TV without incident.

Keefe struggles to sit up, somewhat disgruntled at losing his pillow.

“Please tell me it’s not another space movie.” He pleads. Fritz’s silence is answer enough, the three all groan. Tam drops his head back against the wall with a dull thud.

“They’re not that bad!” Fitz defends, grabbing the remote. He’d slipped the DVD into the player when he first arrived.

“They’re boring.” Dex complains as Keefe crawls across the covers, finding his seat between him and Tam.

“They’re only boring because you’re boring.” Fitz responds cleverly.

“I thought he was the fun one.” Tam chuckles, Dex gestures wildly at him as if to say ‘Exactly!!!!’ 

Fitz just sighs. “Boring or not, a turn is a turn.” He walks around the beside and then climbs up to curl beside Dex, pressing play once he’s settled. The bed is by no means small, but it’s still a snug fit for 4 teenage boys. They’re all a bit squished together, no space between them, none of them mind.

Despite their initial complaints, all four boys actually quite enjoy the movie. It’s some indistinguishable poorly made 80’s action movie, that’s so utterly bad that it’s good.

By the time the credits roll onscreen, the sky beyond the window is inky black.

“I vote that Fitz never chooses a movie again.” Keefe announces, because he’s never going to let Fitz off easy.

“Shhh.” Dex hisses, the other two boys turn. Even in only the faint glow of the television they can all see that the brunet is fast asleep, head cradled on Dex’s shoulder.

“Why am I not surprised.” Keefe murmurs while Tam stifles a laugh.

“Should we wake him?” Tam manages hesitantly, the others shrug (Dex with only one shoulder.)

“You didn’t have any issues waking me up.” Dex reminds him.

“You weren’t actually asleep.” Tam counters, “And, well, just look at him.” They do, his brown skin looks even darker in the fuzzy light and pink dyed curls fall lazily over his forehead, framing a relaxed expression so rarely seen on their friend. Tiny puffs of breath tickle Dex’s collar bone.

“Tam’s got a point.” Keefe concedes, Dex nods slightly as well. 

“You should lay him down, that can’t be comfortable.” Tam muses, 

“How, there’s no space.” Dex says, Tam gestures across the three of them, leaving Dex looking red and unimpressed.

“Laying would be better for his neck.” Keefe tries, Dex shakes his head tiredly.

“If he wakes up I’m kicking you both out of the group.” He threatens half heartedly.

“You wouldn’t.” Tam teases and Dex carefully removes Fitz from his shoulder.

“You’d miss us terribly.” Keefe agreed. Dex doesn’t respond.

Carefully the three manage to get Fitz laid out across them, his feet hanging over Dex’s lap and his head pillowed on Tam’s thigh.

“Somehow I feel like I got the short end of this deal.” Dex grumbles while Tam’s hand begins to run through Fitz’s hair.

“Awe, are you jealous Dexy?” Keefe coos, “Don’t be sad, I’ll give you cuddles.” He slings an arm over Dex’s shoulder and pulls him closer. Dex can’t quite hold his frown, though he certainly tries, and sinks into Keefe’s touch.

He used that tone again, the one they’ve all used yet never acknowledged. Soft yet heavy, laden with something none of them or confident enough to comment on. 

“Should we find something else to watch?” Tam says, breaking the tension. They both nod, and Dex grabs the discarded remote. What better way to ignore something the to laugh at some stupid Netflix comedy. 

——

Fitz blinks blearily awake an hour later, low tones of dialogue from a movie can be heard, but they’re almost silent against louder voices. He tries to come to his senses, whatever he’s laying on is uneven and kind of uncomfortable but warm. He can feel a hand playing with his hair and it’s almost enough to send him back to sleep, until a loud, surprised laugh rises above all the other noise, startling him.

He rolls onto his back, getting a nice view of a bright red Tam. There’s a shushing sound but it stops when he pulls himself up.

“He lives!” Keefe beams, and Fitz vaguely registers two things: one is that Keefe was definitely the one to laugh, the other is that he’s currently sat on the blondes lap.

“I thought we were trying to let him rest.” Dex says, giving Keefe a small shove.

“That was before we learned that Tammy-boy here was such a rebel!” Keefe continues, unperturbed.

“What’s going on.” Fitz rasps, shuffling off of Keefes lap and finding a place between him and Tam.

“You fell asleep.” Dex tells him,

“He obviously knows that, idiot.” Tam responds, looking no less pink. 

“We’re playing never have I ever.” Dex continues as if Tam hadn’t spoken.

“And Tam just admitted where he got his scar from.” Keefe says gleefully, Fitz blinks in surprise. 

“Seriously?” He turns to look at the boy in question, the scar has been a source of speculation for years. They’re all smart enough not to outright ask about it, but they certainly have theories. How could they not? It’s a long, dangerous looking thing that slits from just under his eye down to his jawbone. Fitz thought it was from a knife fight, he had lived on the streets with Linh for a while, it had only just been healing when Sophie and Dex introduced them. 

“Dex exposed him.” Keefe confirms, “‘Never have I ever broken into my parents house while they were on vacation and turned on all the taps and sprinklers, then ripped my face open while climbing over the wire fence trying to escape’” He mimics in a passable imitation of Dex’s voice.

“I have so many questions.” Fitz breathes,

“How do you even know that!” Keefe whirls on Dex, who shrugs.

“I was there.”

“It’s where we met.” Tam elaborates at their dumbfounded expression, “He caught me breaking in.” 

“What was he doing at your house?” Fitz wonders, looking back and forth between the boys, Dex winks. 

“That’s a secret.”

“He was trying to talk to the neighbors, something about tutoring?” Tam says while Dex pouts, “He got the wrong house.” 

“Well it’s a good thing I did, you set off all the alarms.” Tam smiles,

“Yeah, I was pretty lucky you were there. I wouldn’t have met you if you weren’t, and I’m glad that I did.” Dex seems caught off guard by the genuine compliment, turning red and staring back at Tam for a moment, before quickly looking away. 

Fitz can’t blame him, usually Tam’s compliments are more subtle. Yet whenever he pulls out a real, undeniable, kind word? With that soft, happy little smile? They’re all weak for it.

“How did you even get to this?” Fitz asks, in order to give Dex a moment to pull himself together (and to distract himself from how cute he looks when he’s all flustered.) That sort of thing is a little strong to start off a game, in his opinion. 

“It was retaliation, Tam called out his crush on your brother- among others.” 

Fitz forgets all about giving Dex space, and whirls on him.

“You have a crush on my brother!” He yelps, Alvar wasn’t so bad anymore but he’d literally tried to kidnap Dex a couple years ago, before he’d gotten the help he needed. 

“Not anymore!” Dex amends hastily, shooting Keefe an icy glare. “I just thought he was cool, back when we first met him!” He defends, when Fitz’s dumbfounded expression doesn’t cease he tacks on “I was 12 okay!”

Fitz shakes his head, “I really didn’t need to know this.” The irony of it all is not lost on him, Dex had a crush on his criminal brother, but not him? It almost makes him want to laugh.

“Agreed, we should move on.” Tam says, “It’s my turn right? Never have I ever cheated on a test.”

It’s a simple thing, compared to the direction the questions seemed to have been going, but they all appreciate it. It stays like that for a while, lazy back and forths and simple questions they already know the answer to. 

“Never have I ever had a crush on my best friend.” Dex says, head lolling onto Keefes shoulder as the night grows later.

“That’s so not fair!” Tam cries, lurching forwards to point accusingly at him. “Your best friend is your cousin!”

“So what? Yours is your brother!” Dex retaliates, neither of them notice Fitz and Keefe slowly lower one finger each, decidedly not looking at each other. 

“Pick a different one, that’s cheating.” Tam waves off, leaning back with a yawn.  
  
“Fine.” Dex grumbles, “Never have I ever kissed anyone.”

They all put a finger down at that one, Keefe and Fitz both kissed Sophie and a couple others over their life, and Tam and Biana had an ill fated romance a year ago. They thought Dex had been with Marella for a while, but apparently not.

“You haven’t?” Fitz squawks, 

“That has to be a crime.” Keefe mutters, bewildered.

“You’re such a liar.” Tam shakes his head, Dex looks over at him.

“What are you on about?” 

“You and I kissed, like, weeks ago.” Tam continues, half asleep and oblivious to the dumbfounded expressions on all his friends.

“No we didn’t.” Dex says, his voice a bit higher than normal.

“You don’t remember? We were all hanging out at-“ His eyes go wide, suddenly not as tired.

“We were all there?” Fitz questions slowly, because he very much does not remember this happening. Maybe they’d snuck off? He looks to find Dex and Keefe looking as confused (and panicked) as he feels. 

“Never mind.” Tam says quickly, “Nevermind, I was just confused.” He cuts off any other questions, “Whose turn is it now? We should keep playing.”

The three exchange a look, “Are you okay, Tam?” Keefe asks, “You’re acting strange.” 

“I’m fine.” He assures them, sounding somewhat desperate, “I’m just really tired and you’re all so pretty that it’s kind of hard to separate dreams from reality right now.” 

“Pretty?” Dex echos,

“Dreams?” Keefe adds,

Fitz pinches himself. 

Tam goes bright red, “I said that out loud?” The rest of the boys nod in unison. “Forget about it, alright?”

“Tam, did you dream that you kissed Dex?” Keefe prompts, Tam is carefully looking at the screen instead of the group. 

“Well, yes. Sort of.”

“Sort of?” Dex says, sounding dazed.

“That wasn’t all it was.” Tam admits, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I sort of dreamt that I kissed all of you?” He trails off, blushing so hard that his scar looks stark white against the crimson. 

“All of us?” Fitz repeats, pinching himself again in case the first time didn’t work. He winces, definitely not a dream. 

“I’m really sorry, it doesn’t mean anything- I can-“

“I wouldn’t mind,” Dex stops the apology in his tracks, the space between all four of them is super charged. “Kissing you, I mean.”

“Just him?” Keefe says, his nonchalance falling very far short, voice cracking slightly. 

“I mean-“ 

“I wouldn’t mind either.” Fitz pipes up, all three pies of eyes turn on him, “Kissing any of you, I wouldn’t mind it.” 

“Me neither.” Keefe agrees, Dex and Tam nod as well. 

“So-”

“Do we-?”

“How-?”

Their words all jumble together and they fall back into silence, just looking at one another as if it’ll end once they look away.

“I think Dex should go first.” Fitz says, answering the question they’re all thinking, “Since he’s never kissed anyone or anything.” 

He looks to Keefe and Tam for approval and they both nod, then they all turn to look at Dex who gapes back at them. 

“I-” He stammers, “I don’t even know where to start.”

“Keefe? He’s closest.” Tam says, although he very much wants to say himself. Keefe blinks and then nods vigorously. 

“Okay, I can do that. Do you want to do this?” He looks to Dex, “You know, kiss me?”

Dex nods as well, prompting Keefe to hesitantly cup his cheek, 

“Uh-” Keefe says eloquently, before Dex shuts him up. 

Fitz and Tam let out a little gasp, watching them. Dex and Keefe don’t notice. It’s undoubtedly awkward and a little off centered but neither of them can think of anything but each other in that moment. 

It ends after only a few seconds, and they break away out of breath. Keefe’s hand lingers for a moment before falling back into his lap. 

“That was awesome.” Dex says with a lazy smile, his eyes bright. He looks past the blonde’s shoulder to the other two boys. “Pass it on?”

Keefe blinks at him for a second, struggling to compute. When he does his lips curl into a beaming grin. “Absolutely!”

He turns to face Fitz, who still isn’t entirely sure he isn’t dreaming, it wouldn’t be the first time. Though it’s usually less awkward in dreams. 

“You okay with this?” Keefe questions lowly, Fitz nods. Not wasting a moment before taking Keefe’s face in his hands and pulling him in.

All coherent thought leaves them, and all they know of is one another and the pair watching them. It’s neither of their first kisses, pretty far from it, but it feels like something new all the same.

They pull away, Keefe looking just as dizzy as Fitz feels. He manages a sideways smirk and asks, “Pass it on?”

Fitz doesn’t need to be told twice, turning to Tam. The other boy simply nods and then they’re kissing, Tam’s arms looped over Fitz’s shoulder. It feels just as wonderful and new as the last kiss, if a little more practiced.

“You know what to do.” Fitz grins as they pull away, Tam smiles and crawls to the other side of the bed. Dex watches open mouthed, Tam reaches a hand up to push it shut.

“You’ll catch flies.” He teases. Neither of them know who leaned in first but they’re both equally eager, they both cradle careful hands on each other’s jaw and savour the newness.

As soon as they break away with dopey grins, Keefe grabs Tam’s wrist and gives it a gentle tug. 

“Can I have a turn?” Tam follows the pull obligingly, leaning into Keefe’s kiss. Dex gestures at Fitz, who crawls across the blankets to sit in front of him.

“You’re my last first kiss, you know.” He smiles conspiratorially. 

“Guess I’ll have to make it the best.” Fitz mirrors the smile, leading him closer with a finger under his chin.

Minutes later, they’re all piled up on top of the bed, Keefe and Dex leaning against each other. Fitz is seated between Keefe’s legs, lounging against his chest, and Tam is laid out across the three of them, his head on Fitz’s thigh. 

“I call planning the first date.” Dex decides, taking one of Tam’s hands in his own. 

“That’s going to be a hassle.” Tam snorts, humming contentedly when Fitz’s hand finds his hair. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, you guys could never be a hassle.” Dex assures, Keefe tilts his head to press a kiss to his jaw. 

“I can’t wait.” He says.

“It better be exciting, you are the fun friend after all.” Fitz laughs,

“Fun _boy_ friend.” Dex corrects, “And hey, if I screw up you guys will just have to show me how it’s really done.” He winks with a cheeky grin. For a moment they just admire each other, haloed in the dancing light from the long-forgotten movie.

“I love you.” Dex says, and though he doesn’t say a name, they all know who he’s talking to.

“I love you too.” Fitz responds,

“Love you three.” Keefe presses a kiss to Fitz’s temple.

Tam takes Fitz’s hand, pulling it down to his lips and pressing a feather light kiss to his knuckles. “Love you four.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr!! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/everyonehasthoughts


End file.
